1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing liquids and more particularly to a dispensing valve assembly for use with pressurized and non-pressurized beverages in disposable containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become common to supply disposable beverage containers for carbonated beverages and the like which are formed from thin plastic and are available in two and three liter sizes. Once a larger container is opened, carbonation tends to be lost. In many instances, difficulty is experienced in removing and replacing the sealing cap sufficiently tightly to prevent gradual loss of carbonation during storage. These problems result in waste of beverages and reluctance of consumers to purchase the larger sizes.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, low cost dispensing system which can easily dispense carbonated beverages from large containers and will permit storage of the beverages for long periods of time without loss of carbonation.